sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High - BORN HATER Feat. Beenzino, Verbal Jint, B.I, Mino, Bobby
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''BORN HATERright|220px *'Artista: Epik High Ft. Beenzino, Verbal Jint, B.I (iKON), Mino (WINNER), Bobby (iKON) *Álbum: Shoebox *'''Pista: 8 *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización I’m a born hater Dali, Van, Picasso? nan bellaseukeseu, mille, el Fuckin’ geureko nae eko. VJui gamseong Shit? da bogeuphyeong Blo nae aryu, munhasaeng Shieeet nae wollae seonggyeogeun ireoke nawa munje hana eobseodo Fuck ‘em So I understand, wae nal eotaek haneunji geu namjadaun cheok And why you act like a bitch baji beotgo siwonhage kkallamyeon kka tajinyodo gieowa I’m tryin’ to love ya eoullijanha mwonga nae yeokseoljeogin sarmgwa muhandaereul geuryeojuryeo sseureojin palja neoui geu muikhan yeoldeunggam narang musuhi buteobwatja ni sonhae deol tteoreojin geu sagoneun ni bujuui naega nunui malhaetji? nan du su wi nan mwol haedo ilbuilcheojuui Mother fuckin’’ yuilmui I hate my haters, obviously ireol ttaen senseuhyeongi bureowo, jeogi eobseuni eoieobtji nae seonggongi oemo deogieotdani ninega ppaneun beullohyeongi nae yeopbange isseo jigeum geureonikka jom dakchisiji geunde yaenen swiji anko gasipjil Man I’m everywhere like oxygen aeseokhagedo ni exdo nae ppasuniji Stop talkin shit like you know the shit nan nine pideubaegi pillyoeobseo soljikhi neorang naega wae haeyahae eumak yaegil? niga nahante botaengeoragon mauseuro satdaejil Man, fuck you ani Fuck your ID ani Fuck your IP, Man I’m sick of ya’ll geeks neon jeoldae mot wa yeogin yeogin, This is your dream My vehicle’s foreign, and my bitches modelin Some of y’all are born haters namnyeonoso gakgyegakcheunge bunpodwaeisseo naega mwol hadeunji tagonan cheonbakhameuro baneunghae janinhan marilji moreujiman It is in your nature Type one naega keorieo kkeutnaebeorin aedeulgwa gakkai itdeon i badagui jiindeul nune ttuineun teukjingeun kkori barphilmankeum eopgye nae Fact-e ganghameul deureonaemyeo jeonmungain cheok haneun jiruhage gin geul Type two jal an pullineun jasinui sarm jeonbu da itgo hansungan bunnoreul nallil daesang, geuge machim naega doen Case gwiyeopgo ttakhae hajiman beopjeok jochi ape daechaegi yomangdwae nameoji Types, mogigateun jonjae gonggi malgeun dongneilsurok ganghago dokhae sallyeodugo sipjiman eojjeol su eomneun ipjang geollijeokgeorinikkan Wow yeogil jom bwa geopjaengideureun araseodeul domangga No doubt bogoinna? naega kkoumyeon neonedeuldo hadeonga kkokkkok sumeora ni meo meo meorikarak boilla eodil neombwa seukeiri dalla yeogin Muthafuckin’ do or die maebeon biteu wie ttongchilhaneun naui Rap chimae jeungsangeun myeot nyeon jeonbuteo kkwae simhae gasawa sanggwaneomneun Rhyme tteokchire kkore jeongsukhae “‘yo” “”jyo” ’ro geiraepjil hae chingudeureun imi Rap geomurinde geu saie nan tteo inneun gireum choego anin choeakbuteo sunseoreul maegil ttae yeol songarak ane kkophineun ireum da deullyeo, neoui bianyang naeseongman neureo nopajigiman han chisaryang saengsareul neomnadeulmyeo gutgeonhaejin mentareun seongji modogeuro doyakhaneun haetarui gyeongji ttaega doemyeon pi boneun i badagui saengni, imi nae mogeul norijiman nun kkamppak an hae na motnasseodo Bitch-deul saieseon nannominikka nimi ’shippal-nyeondo jjeume nal bomyeon jigeum ireon mal motal geol bojangdoen seonggong hoesappariraneun jjinttadeurui yeokgong nal ssibeodaedo baro kkameogeo, bungeocheoreom ppeokkeum beullakbieseo nawa balladeu debwihago Fucked up sillyeogeuro yeogi wa, na badageseo teol neop geundedo molla naui keonsep dwie garin monseuteo teopteophaenneunde jal dwaenne MINO Huge boy geurae naega gyae So sonhae bwa ppameul huryeochineun taedo biteureul meongneun jimseung, igeon sugan nal kkakka naeryeobwatja gabyeowojineun nae du bal ildo manheun naege jakku yeoreul baramyeon wanbyeokhage haenaeji jal yeol badayo walgawalbuhasigi jeone geoulbuteo bosigo tibie naega naomyeon kkeusideon ga haseyo naega byeonhaetdago hae, nae dwieseo naega baradeon banikkan badageseo chaempieonkkaji gwi ttagaun pideubaege ihaehaneun cheok haneun nae gogae kkeudeogimeun biteueman eoullyeo yetnal sangsigen gyeongnyeogi byeoseurigo seonbaega jeonbu, Boy sigani peondeunya? pasanhaera eolleun, Boy hyeongdeuldo bulleo, sajangnimdo gwaenchanha nae daegariga keojil surok ni simjangeun jjollyeo Hip Hop jugigin swipda, matji? shippal-se gamseongeuro iship-sedeura E’ybody sound the same Commercialize the game and she’s dead It’s show time matneun malman hanikkan arae wi eopda sipeo? nae mari jageukjeogiramyeon neon baro Bobby-reul ssibeo nan maikeul jabeumyeon gwanjungege Thriller neon maikeureul jabeumyeon bidulgido jaril tteo Wow yeogil jom bwa geopjaengideureun araseodeul domangga No doubt bogoinna? naega kkoumyeon neonedeuldo hadeonga kkokkkok sumeora ni meo meo meorikarak boilla eodil neombwa seukeiri dalla yeogin Muthafuckin’ do or die Yo naega eodikkaji ganeunji jibeseo tibiro jikyeobwa, Stupid Yo naega eodiseo mwol hadeonji gamanhi inneun nideul bodan ttwieona, Stupid mudaewien ttokgachi saenggin gigyedeuri seolchine hanmadiman halge That’s no no gibureul haedo songarakjilhaneun haterdeurege hanmadiman halge That’s no no 'Español' Nací hater Dali Van Picasso Soy Velázquez, Millet, el puto Grego, es mi eco ¿Tienes la sensación de un VJ? Mierda, eres todas las versiones baratas de Blo, mis imitadores Así es mi personalidad siempre, incluso si no hay ningún problema, jodanse Así que entiendo por qué me atacas Sé un hombre, ¿por qué te comportas como una perra? ¿Quieres quitarte los pantalones y dejar todo fuera? Entonces hazlo TaJinYo, estás linda, estoy tratando de amarte No se va, mi vida y mi paradójica fortuna derrumbada que intento dibujar al infinito Tus complejos inútiles, no importa cuánto trates de ir en contra de mí, es tu pérdida Tus accidentes estúpidos son debido a tu descuido Te lo dije muchas veces, estoy dos cargos por encima tuyo Digan lo que digan, soy un maldito monogamista único y sólo Odio a mis enemigos, obviamente, En momentos como este, estoy celoso de E-Sens, no tiene enemigos No puedo creer que dicen que mi éxito se debe a mi aspecto Todos ustedes chupan hasta Blo hyung, pero él está justo al lado, en estos momentos Así que cállense, estos chicos no descansan con el cotilleo Hombre, estoy en todas partes como el oxigeno Lo siento, pero incluso tu ex es mi fan Deja de hablar mierda cuando conoces tu pecado No necesito tu colaboración, honestamente ¿Por qué tu y yo tenemos que hablar de música? La única cosa que hiciste es juzgarme con un clic de tu ratón Hombre, vete a la mierda No, jodas tu ID No, jodas tu IP Hombre estoy harto de tus geeks Nunca llegarás aqui, aqui esta tu sueño Mis vehículos extranjeros y mis perras modelando Algunos de ustedes han nacido haters Hombre, mujeres, viejos, jóvenes, distribuidos en todos los niveles de la sociedad Haga lo que haga, ellos responden con su superficialidad innata No sé si esto es cruel decirlo, pero esta en su naturaleza Tipo 1, aquellos cuyas carreras terminé y las personas cercanas que conocí en esta industria La característica que destaca en ellos Es que corren astutos por los círculos de negocios A medida que se exponen a la fuerza en los hechos Escriben largos y aburridos artículos como si fueran expertos Tipo 2, los que se olvidan de sus propias vidas fracasadas y dejan escapar en su lugar la ira Me he convertido en ese caso por ellos, qué lindo y patético Pero cuando se trata de la ley, exigen contramedidas Todos los otros tipos, son como los mosquitos El aire puro está en un pueblo, más fuerte y venenoso de lo que son Quiero dejarlos con vida, pero no tengo otra opción Debido que buzzzzzz, son molestos Wow mira aquí arriba, los cobardes huirán, sin duda, ¿Estás mirando? Si no te gusta, entonces hazlo Escóndete cuidadosamente, puedo verte, ¿cómo te atreves a subestimarme? La escala es diferente aquí, es puta vida o muerte Mi rap demencia caga todo el ritmo Los síntomas aparecieron hace unos años, es muy grave Las rimas que no tienen nada que ver con las letras Actuando todos tranquilos y refinados con mi tipo de apariencia Mis amigos ya son todas las estrellas del rap Pero yo soy como el aceite que flota en el medio Cuando comienzan a nombrar no soy el mejor siempre el peor Mi nombre está siempre en el top 10 He oído todo, todos sus comentarios cínicos Mi tolerancia sólo sigue aumentando, mis dosis fatales se vuelven cada vez más altas mi mentalidad da miedo, endurecido mientras cuelga entra la vida y la muerte alcanzo el nirvana con las 5 virtudes Cuando llega el momento, te cansas de ganar en esta industria Ellos ya van tras mi cuello Pero no voy a pestañar, aunque no sea tan guapo, Porque soy un hombre entre las perras Si me viste cuando tenía 18 años de edad No serías capaz de decir estas cosas, tener este éxito Perdedores que dicen que es todo gracias a mi empresa Incluso si me odian a mí, voy a pelar y comerme todo como una carpa, a la mierda con ellos Viniendo de Block B, debutando como un grupo de balada, mierda Vine aquí con habilidad, dando vuelta la pista Pero ellos no saben el monstruo escondido detrás de mi concepto Yo estaba empezando a sentirme sin gusto así que esto es bueno Mino, Enorme Chico, me convertí en esto Es tu derrota si intentas golpearme con esa actitud Si eres una bestia beat-eating o no, no puedo decirlo Puedes tratar de bajarme, pero mis pies se sienten más ligeros Lo voy a hacer perfectamente, te vas a enfadar Antes de criticarme, mirate en el espejo Si estoy en la televisión, entonces simplemente apagala Dicen que he cambiado y creo que así es Porque eso es lo que yo quería, venir desde el fondo hasta ser campeón No me preocupo por las críticas o comentarios de personas que piensan que lo saben todo Meneo mi cabeza con el ritmo En los tiempos antiguos, la experiencia te daba una posición alta y la antigüedad lo era todo (¿qué?) Si el tiempo es el ahorro, date prisa y declarate en bancarrota niño Llama a los hyungs, incluso al director general no está mal Pero más grande mi cabeza se pone, más se encoje tu corazón Es fácil matar al hip-hop, ¿verdad? Haganlo como un joven de 18 años de edad, ustedes de 20 años Alguien está bajo este aire, comercial contra MCs allí (hora del show) ¿Crees que soy grosero por decir lo que es verdad? Si mis palabras te provocan sólo odia de Bobby Cuando sostienes el micrófono, es como una película de suspenso para el público Cuando sostienes el micrófono, incluso las palomas huyen Wow mira aquí arriba, los cobardes huirán, sin duda, ¿Estás mirando? Si no te gusta, entonces hazlo Escóndete cuidadosamente, puedo verte, ¿cómo te atreves a subestimarme? La escala es diferente aquí, es puta vida o muerte Me miras en el televisor para ver lo lejos que llegué, estúpido Yo, haga lo que haga, esté donde esté, yo soy mejor que todos los que están sentados quietos, estúpido En el escenario son niños maquina que parecen todos iguales, esforzándose, permítanse decir una cosa, eso no, no Los enemigos que odian aun cuando transmito, permíteme decir una cosa, eso no, no 'Hangul' I’m a born hater Dali, Van, Picasso? 난 벨라스케스, 밀레, 엘 fuckin’ 그레코 내 에코. VJ의 감성 Shit? 다 보급형 Blo 내 아류, 문하생 Shieeet 내 원래 성격은 이렇게 나와 문제 하나 없어도 Fuck ‘em So I understand, 왜 날 어택 하는지 그 남자다운 척 And why you act like a bitch 바지 벗고 시원하게 깔라면 까 타진요도 기어와 I’m tryin’ to love ya 어울리잖아 뭔가 내 역설적인 삶과 무한대를 그려주려 쓰러진 팔자 너의 그 무익한 열등감 나랑 무수히 붙어봤자 니 손해 덜 떨어진 그 사고는 니 부주의 내가 누누이 말했지? 난 두 수 위 난 뭘 해도 일부일처주의 Mother fuckin’ 유일무이 I hate my haters, obviously 이럴 땐 센스형이 부러워, 적이 없으니 어이없지 내 성공이 외모 덕이었다니 니네가 빠는 블로형이 내 옆방에 있어 지금 그러니까 좀 닥치시지 근데 얘넨 쉬지 않고 가십질 Man I’m everywhere like oxygen 애석하게도 니 ex도 내 빠순이지 Stop talkin shit like you know the shit 난 니네 피드백이 필요없어 솔직히 너랑 내가 왜 해야해 음악 얘길? 니가 나한테 보탠거라곤 마우스로 삿대질 Man, fuck you 아니 Fuck your ID 아니 Fuck your IP, Man I’m sick of ya’ll geeks 넌 절대 못 와 여긴 여긴, This is your dream My vehicle’s foreign, and my bitches modelin Some of y’all are born haters 남녀노소 각계각층에 분포돼있어 내가 뭘 하든지 타고난 천박함으로 반응해 잔인한 말일지 모르지만 It is in your nature Type one 내가 커리어 끝내버린 애들과 가까이 있던 이 바닥의 지인들 눈에 띄는 특징은 꼬리 밟힐만큼 업계 내 Fact에 강함을 드러내며 전문가인 척 하는 지루하게 긴 글 Type two 잘 안 풀리는 자신의 삶 전부 다 잊고 한순간 분노를 날릴 대상, 그게 마침 내가 된 Case 귀엽고 딱해 하지만 법적 조치 앞에 대책이 요망돼 나머지 Types, 모기같은 존재 공기 맑은 동네일수록 강하고 독해 살려두고 싶지만 어쩔 수 없는 입장 걸리적거리니깐 Wow 여길 좀 봐 겁쟁이들은 알아서들 도망가 No doubt 보고있나? 내가 꼬우면 너네들도 하던가 꼭꼭 숨어라 니 머 머 머리카락 보일라 어딜 넘봐 스케일이 달라 여긴 Muthafuckin’ do or die 매번 비트 위에 똥칠하는 나의 랩 치매 증상은 몇 년 전부터 꽤 심해 가사와 상관없는 Rhyme 떡칠에 꼴에 정숙해 ‘요”죠’로 게이랩질 해 친구들은 이미 랩 거물인데 그 사이에 난 떠 있는 기름 최고 아닌 최악부터 순서를 매길 때 열 손가락 안에 꼽히는 이름 다 들려, 너의 비아냥 내성만 늘어 높아지기만 한 치사량 생사를 넘나들며 굳건해진 멘탈은 성지 모독으로 도약하는 해탈의 경지 때가 되면 피 보는 이 바닥의 생리, 이미 내 목을 노리지만 눈 깜빡 안 해 나 못났어도 Bitch들 사이에선 난놈이니까 님이 ’18년도 쯤에 날 보면 지금 이런 말 못할 걸 보장된 성공 회사빨이라는 찐따들의 역공 날 씹어대도 바로 까먹어, 붕어처럼 뻐끔 블락비에서 나와 발라드 데뷔하고 Fucked up 실력으로 여기 와, 나 바닥에서 털ㄴ업 근데도 몰라 나의 컨셉 뒤에 가린 몬스터 텁텁했는데 잘 됐네 MINO Huge boy 그래 내가 걔 So 손해 봐 빰을 후려치는 태도 비트를 먹는 짐승, 이건 수간 날 깎아 내려봤자 가벼워지는 내 두 발 일도 많은 내게 자꾸 열을 바라면 완벽하게 해내지 잘 열 받아요 왈가왈부하시기 전에 거울부터 보시고 티비에 내가 나오면 끄시던 가 하세요 내가 변했다고 해, 내 뒤에서 내가 바라던 바니깐 바닥에서 챔피언까지 귀 따가운 피드백에 이해하는 척 하는 내 고개 끄덕임은 비트에만 어울려 옛날 상식엔 경력이 벼슬이고 선배가 전부, Boy 시간이 펀드냐? 파산해라 얼른, Boy 형들도 불러, 사장님도 괜찮아 내 대가리가 커질 수록 니 심장은 쫄려 힙합 죽이긴 쉽다, 맞지? 18세 감성으로 20세들아 E’ybody sound the same Commercialize the game and she’s dead It’s show time 맞는 말만 하니깐 아래 위 없다 싶어? 내 말이 자극적이라면 넌 바로 Bobby를 씹어 난 마이클 잡으면 관중에게 Thriller 넌 마이크를 잡으면 비둘기도 자릴 떠 Wow 여길 좀 봐 겁쟁이들은 알아서들 도망가 No doubt 보고있나? 내가 꼬우면 너네들도 하던가 꼭꼭 숨어라 니 머 머 머리카락 보일라 어딜 넘봐 스케일이 달라 여긴 Muthafuckin’ do or die Yo 내가 어디까지 가는지 집에서 티비로 지켜봐, Stupid Yo 내가 어디서 뭘 하던지 가만히 있는 니들 보단 뛰어나, Stupid 무대위엔 똑같이 생긴 기계들이 설치네 한마디만 할게 That’s no no 기부를 해도 손가락질하는 hater들에게 한마디만 할게 That’s no no 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop